This proposal is for funding to support continuation of a resource center to develop and maintain computer related applications and designs with broad applicability to NEI-supported studies. Established in 2000, to date the Center has developed multiple objects including websites and content for NEI-funded studies, online training and certification applications, a common refraction and visual acuity testing protocol with a centralized training and certification website process and a low-cost computerized visual acuity tester system with adult and child visual acuity testing protocols. The specific aims for the requested funding period are: 1. Develop additional applications for the computerized visual acuity tester including a low-contrast visual acuity test, a more efficient adult visual acuity test, a child visual acuity test using symbols rather than letters, a test for adult vision screening, and a test for visual acuity screening in children under age 7 2. Maintain and expand the centralized refraction and visual acuity testing certification process 3. Convert the tester to a user-installed application for Windows PCs 4. Develop methods for using Electronic Medical Records (EMR) technology in clinical research studies 5. Provide visual acuity tester systems and user support to NEI-funded studies 6. Maintain existing websites and applications and develop as needed for new projects 7. Collaborate and consult with other NEI-funded studies on web-based methods for clinical studies. RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): The Web Resource Center develops computing-related methods that contribute to the conduct of NEI- funded studies. These include tests and equipment to measure patient vision, methods to train personnel for vision testing, and internet-based procedures to improve the quality and efficiency of data collection from patient exams. Continued funding will support the Center's ability to continue providing these benefits.